The Unsung Heroes
by Shadow Ranger
Summary: They could never claim to be the greatest team of Rangers. They could never state that they had the respect or even the support of their peers. But at the critical moment, they proved themselves to be the heroes they knew they could be. They are the Turbo Rangers and on that fateful day... None would pass.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, they belong to whoever owns the copyright at the time of reading. I especially do not own this team of Power Rangers. They along with the enemies they face were a part of Ryuranger's Ultimate Power Rangers series. I always felt their deaths needed a little more and so I decided to give them my own tribute.

The Unsung Heroes

They were a joke among Rangers. Mocked by the comrades and looked down on by the more experienced teams. But they were heroes, just like those that thought them imbeciles. They had tried to be heroes despite their ridiculous uniforms, but now the time had come to stop trying to be Rangers and to fight as Rangers.

Already worn from their battle with Tessai, they looked up to see thousands of Shades and Wraiths approaching. The demon creatures were intent on entering the secret passage and pursuing the Galaxy and Zeo teams.

Pink Turbo shook her head. "Impossible... look at them!"

Blue Turbo tightened his grip on his ViBlade and took a step back. "There's too many of them... no way we can fight them all."

Red Turbo narrowed his brow beneath his helmet as he stared ahead at the unstoppable force. He held his ViBlade high and took a step forward.

"Guys," he said boldly. "We can't let them pass. If they get through, they stop the Galaxy and Zeos, and the whole universe loses."

Green Turbo shook his head. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We fight," Red Turbo said. "And we keep fighting. Everyone else, the other heroes, they may think we're jokes. Hell, look at our outfits, but we're not... we are Rangers. And it's time to show the world why."

The battle that followed would only last for fifteen minutes, but in that time the Turbo Rangers showed why they were worth of the name. At first the grunts charged forward one at a time and were easily cut down. Then the numbers started to increase as wave after wave crashed against the multi-coloured barricade. Two, then four, then twelve... the numbers were relentless, constantly increasing as the Turbo Rangers moved with incredible speed and and skill. They kicked, dodged, hacked and punched the aggressors back. They were unstoppable as their powers seemed to grow by the second.

They were hurt, not a single member of the team could deny that they were being overwhelmed, but they held the line and in doing so they brought the other teams the time that they needed. Never before had they moved so fast, their bodies blurring as they pushed onward. The grunts were too numerous now to count and despite their efforts, the Turbo Rangers were forced to split up as the creatures clawed at their armour.

Blue Turbo and Pink Turbo managed to stand back-to-back and twirl their weapons through intricate fighting patterns while slashing through the villains. Nothing seemed to survive their blades as they stood on a growing pile of discarded opponents. Hundreds of grunts lay at their feet, thousands more had yet to come.

"I love you," Blue Turbo said. "You know that, right?"

"I do," she said. "I love you too..."

They felt their strength draining and their armour weakening. The tears were obvious, the gashes in their skin contributing blood to the carnage they had caused. Green Turbo and Yellow Turbo had already been forced to the ground, and grunts had piled on top of them. Still the two had continued to fight until the very end, even after their weapons were forced from their grips. It wasn't long before Blue Turbo and Pink Turbo were forced to the ground too, but they showed no less commitment to their cause. The four of them lost their struggle, and their lives.

Nearby, Red Turbo ignored his pain and kept swinging. His blade pierced through a Wraith's collar bone. He swept the sword backward, decapitating a Shade. In the meantime he could feel another soldier rip across his back, tearing his uniform and ripping his flesh.

His armour sparked from the power drain, burning his body, but he kept moving forward, swinging, chopping at anything that moved. He surrendered himself to The Power. He turned into a living weapon, stabbing, swinging, cleaving the enemy with a massive display of force and speed. He buried his fatigue, buried the grief of his teammates' death, and pushed onward, becoming a red blur that cut everything in its path. His time had come, his body was beyond its limits, yet he continued, spurred on by the promise that none would pass.

His visor shattered, he hardly noticed. His helmet was smashed off his head, and he used it to bash a Wraith's skull. Blood trickled down blurring his sight, but he was already seeing red. He pressed forward as his uniform was slowly torn to shreds, his only comfort that while he was one man, he stood on a hill of grunt bodies. A sly grin spreading across his face as his blade scalped a Wraith. I suppose this isn't a bad way to go down...

Sooner or later the odds had to catch up with him. Even though they had to clamber over the corpses of their brethren, they did not stop and without a team to assist him, it was not surprising that a fist smashed across the back of his head. He crashed against the ground, his injuries finally slowing him enough that he could no longer stand. There was still enough life in him to make a final push. He lifted his blaster and fired into the horde that approached him, draining the weapon of all but a single shot. That shot he directed at the entrance to the passage, and fired.

The blast caused a cave in that blocked the tunnel entrance, but Luke hardly had time to notice as a Shade's claws dug through his unprotected throat. And as the darkness claimed him he felt a small amount of pride that despite the overwhelming odds, the Turbos had held their ground. None had passed.

**End**


End file.
